


Father's Day Gift

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: In honor of Father's Day, I decided to write a cutesy fic with Sidon and reader-chan celebrating the holiday and just having a tooth-rotting fluffy time! Hope y'all like it.
Relationships: Prince Sidon & Reader, Prince Sidon/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Father's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Father's Day, I decided to write a cutesy fic with Sidon and reader-chan celebrating the holiday and just having a tooth-rotting fluffy time! Hope y'all like it.

“Papa, up!” With her arms outstretched, your daughter stood on her tiptoes as she implored her papa to put her on his shoulders. Sidon obliged of course. “Come here, little one,” Sidon grinned, lifting his daughter over his head. The moment she was settled on her perch, she _bapped_ his head repeatedly with the Father’s Day flower that was held firm in her grasp. Meanwhile, your other daughter and youngest son had taken it dutifully upon themselves to carry the last of the flowers from the palace garden in their arms, little legs moving fast to keep up the pace. “Every—everyone needs a fwower so they can smile for papa. Hurry up!” “Yes, my sweet!” You saluted your son with a firm nod, letting out a soft laugh as you followed close behind him and his sister. Your daughter offered her mother a smile, with a rousing remark as well. “Hurry, mama, I wanna gwet these to papa!”

Flowers for Father’s Day, a new tradition you started with your family, and one that Sidon couldn’t get enough of. He had brought up the idea a few weeks ago—to learn more about the Hylian culture of course, but also as a way to start something new together as a family. Luckily for Sidon, you had agreed without a second thought on the matter. It was a positively wonderful idea, to start a tradition so wholesome and heartwarming, to spread love and happiness to families, especially on a day like today. Before you married him, you were aware that Father’s Day wasn’t celebrated as much when Sidon was a child due to the tragic loss of his sister. Even though Sidon was a well-loved and doted upon child, celebrating such a day without Mipha left a hole in your sweet husband’s heart. Yet, when you two married, it became one of those unspoken things to bring your united family closer by celebrating this holiday. You had always maintained a close relationship with your own father, and seeing how well you and him got along, Sidon couldn’t help but yearn for a chance to possibly reestablish a bond with his father. He knew that he was always a wanted child, but it wasn’t his father’s forte to always express that since Mipha’s untimely passing. Even if it was expressed, it was defensive and a bit overprotective. Nonetheless, you encouraged your husband and was supportive of his decision to build a relationship with his father, though it took a bit of convincing from you, Link, and Zelda. Even though there were small steps, it was for the best. Seeing your husband and your father-in-law engaging in joyous banter at today’s afternoon feast left a warm feeling in your heart. You knew that it would be for the best, and that this is what Mipha would’ve wanted for her family.

Seeing your children’s excitement, you were pretty sure their excitement stemmed from being able to pick and snip the pretty flowers from the gardens. You were always finding flowers here and there. Your heart fluttered at their adorable antics, and of the gift you had planned for later. The little ones were too sweet for their own good, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. “Here we are,” Sidon announced as his beloved family walked back into the main entrance of the palace. Your eldest daughter chose to remain on her father’s shoulders, but your son quickly ran up to his father with an eagerly concerned look on his face, as he clung tightly to Sidon’s leg. “Papa!” he said, frantically waving his hands about. Sidon winced at his tiny son’s firm grip. “Yes, little one?” “We fowgot!” “We forgot what, darling?” “We—a _fwower!_ Papa we fowgot to give you the nice fwower!” he held out his roseless hands in front of his father. “Ah,” the corner of his lips turned up in a gentle half smile as his eyes flicked over toward you, “Actually my son, that one is for Mama. Would you like to give it to her?” Miguel’s eyes went big, “Me too! I wanna give Mama fwowers too!” Soon tiny voices chirped in as well, both vying for the attention of their mother. “Alright, alright—all three of you, then,” Sidon chuckled, lifting your eldest up over his head and lowering her to the ground, “Aaaand, down you go little one.” Your son bounced over to join his sister in holding the flower’s stem. “Mama, cwose your eyes! Pweease!” You put your hands over her face, trying not to laugh at their very serious gift. “And no peeking!” You heard Sidon laugh quietly to himself as you closed your fingers tightly together so there were no more gaps left—or at least none that the sweet ones could see anyway. A few moments of scuffling feet and loud whispering passed by.

“Kay, you can open dem now~!” You did as they instructed, gasping at the sight in front of you. “For me?” you asked, clasping your hands in front of your chest. “Mmhmm~!” Their mouths were stretched wide in bright smiles that put the midnight stars to shame. You felt your heart swell. “Thank you so much my darlings, it’s _**beautiful**_. I love it,” you crouched down to their level and carefully took the green, with flecks of red, rose in your hands, caressing the petals gently as you inhaled its sweet scent. _Green._ The symbolism was not lost on you. _Life. Abundance. Fertility. Peace._ “Come here you sweet things, give your mama a hug!” you spread your arms wide, catching them as they jumped into your embrace and nuzzled their faces against your own. You looked up toward Sidon, biting your lip as you shook your head slightly in awe. It struck something deep inside of you. His attention to detail and careful planning. He’d outdone himself, even on his own day dedicated to him. He winked at you, a fond smile painting his lips as he watched you all. You sighed softly, “Alright my dears,” you cleared your throat in an attempt to stop your voice from breaking, “What do you say we ask the cooks and servants to make some peppermint hot chocolate when we get home?” They both shrieked in delight before running over to Sidon. “Up, Papa, up!” With his eldest daughter’s tiny body on his shoulders again, his son on his hip, and your youngest cradled in your arms, you all began the trek to the kitchen. The chill was beginning to set in for the evening, but the warmth you felt in your heart was stronger. You felt something brush against your knuckles, and looked down to see your husband’s hand caressing yours. Your fingers intertwined and he squeezed gently. One look into his eyes, and the message was clear, _I love you._

“Like this, Mama?” Your son looked to you and the head chef for approval as he stirred the cocoa in. “Perfect, darling.” “Yes, my young lord. A rather well done job”. A mischievous giggle sounded from the main sitting room. “I get chu Papa!” You turned to head through the kitchen doors that led to the laughing voices. It truly was a sweet sight, seeing your family’s antics. Your youngest daughter was chasing her Papa around with a peppermint stick. “Oh no! Darling, help me!” Sidon called out to you, dramatically falling to the ground as his fierce daughter poked him in the leg with her prized sword. “Sorry dear, I’m afraid you’ll have to escape this one on your own,” you teased. “Your son and I have a very important job to do. Right, my dear?” “Mmhmm! Vewwy important,” he nodded, his little brow knit tightly and tongue peeking out between his lips as he continued to stir the drinks with his own peppermint stick. The shenanigans behind you continued as your eldest daughter jumped on her Papa’s stomach with a battlecry. “You know, my son,” you leaned down to whisper to him, “if you want to join your sisters, you can. I’ll finish these in no time—”. “Nope!” he shook his head, “I help you, Mama,” he finished, smiling up at you. You pulled him into your arms, smothering his chubby little cheeks with kisses. He squirmed and giggled in your hold until you relented and let him go to continue his _very important_ job. A job he was so focused on that he did not even notice how quiet it had become. And he _certainly_ did not notice a big, dangerous Papa Shark Sidon sneaking up behind him, sneaking in through the swinging doors. You did however, and with a barely contained laugh, you leaned over and asked for your son’s hot chocolate mug, under the guise of inspection of course. “It looks perfect, little one. I’d say it’s about ready,” you said, setting it down on the countertop away from his grasp. “Kay Mama! Can I put da marshmallows—”. Your son’s question was cut short as he was suddenly pulled from his spot on the step ladder and into the inescapable grasp of Papa Shark Sidon. A high pitched shriek echoed out through the kitchen, the shocked faces noticeable on the cook’s faces, as your son’s laughter echoed as Sidon blew a raspberry on his son’s belly. “I have you now!” he exclaimed, with an exaggerated evil laugh and another raspberry attack. You couldn’t help but snort in response. Ever the dramatic flare your husband had.

You watched on as your two daughters chose that precise moment to attack Sidon’s legs, latching on with their little clawed hands and sharp teeth. Sidon let out a cry, half play and half genuine surprise, probably from the strength of their grip. His daughters were _spirited_ , there was no doubt about that. When they set their mind to something, they were forces to be reckoned with. However, even they couldn’t escape the clutches of Papa Shark Sidon. With his fangs playfully barred and snapping, Sidon bent down to pick them both up, his hand secured under their small bellies. With one little child in each hand, and one on his leg, he zoomed around the elaborate sitting room making noises. You looked on for a few moments, eyes crinkling from the silly grin on your face, before turning back to the sweet maid assembling the drinks on a tray. “Alright dears! Cocoa is served!” you announced, helping her carry the tray of delicious sweets over to the coffee table by the sofas. Your children rushed over and hopped up onto their own sofa. Their hair was all mussed and wild, and their cheeks flushed from their play with Papa, and in the warm, flickering light of the fireplace, you could see their eyes sparkling. They were absolutely adorable in their anticipation. “Okay, dig in!” you said, making your way over to your husband. As soon as you sat down on the lavish sofa next to him, he pulled you close against his side and nuzzled his nose into your hair. You laid your hand overtop the one encircling your waist, huffing out a laugh as you watched your little miracles, “Look at them go.” Your two daughters and son took turns reaching their hands into the bag of seashell shaped marshmallows and plopping them into their drinks. When no more fluffy goodness could fit in their mugs, they took to stuffing their mouths with them until their cheeks puffed out. “Watch this,” Sidon whispered to you before reaching forward for his own handful of marshmallows. He stuffed them into his mouth and used his hands to press against his cheeks before opening his mouth to speak, “Ammathubyybnny.” Your little one lost it at that—giggles piercing the air around you as they instantly decided to follow their Papa’s example. Fluffy little marshmallows littered the table and floor and sofa cushions as full-on belly laughs forcefully expelled them from tiny mouths. You even joined in for a round or two of your own—Mama had to at least _try_ and show up Papa after all, but not too much for Father’s Day.

Besides, their gleeful shouts, and the silly look on your husband’s face as he stuffed his cheeks even fuller to triumph over you all was _entirely_ worth it. “Alright, my chubby little bunny babies,” you began, once the bag of marshmallows had been thoroughly depleted, “if you don’t drink your hot cocoa soon, Mama _might_ be tempted…to drink it all~” you lilted, reaching forward with wiggling fingers for their mugs. Tiny shark-human hybrid clawpaws swatted your hands away, and slurping sounds soon filled the room as they devoured their minty, chocolatey treats. You grabbed the two remaining mugs before leaning back against Sidon’s side once more. With a kiss to the cheek, you handed his to him. “Thank you, darling,” his low voice rumbled against your shoulder. You snuggled closer against him, already sipping away. It was moments like these that tugged on your heartstrings—the simple ones, the little things. Together as a family. As soon as your children finished their drinks, they crawled over into your lap and nestled against your side. “I got da sweepies,” your eldest daughter giggled through a yawn as she laid her scaly head down on your chest. Your son nudged his head against his Papa’s arm, “Me too.” “Well then, I guess I better sing you your lullabies no?” you asked, running a hand through your daughter’s hair as Sidon’s strong arms held you all close against him. “Mm—” another yawn, followed by a chorus of “Mhmm! Please, Mama?” “Of course, darlings” you cooed, before beginning to hum their favorite lullaby. Sidon found himself lost in your singing—it almost lulled him to sleep as well. But your soothing voice had stopped before he fully drifted off. He looked down to find you succumbed to slumber yourself. With a soft smile, he pressed his lips against your hair, inhaling your comforting scent. _I love you, for making this day special for me. I owe you everything._

You awoke to the sensation of something tickling her neck. You tried to squirm away from whatever it was, but found yourself locked into place. By a pair of strong arms snaked around your waist and large hands pressed against your back, and a thick thigh wedged between your legs…you already knew where this was going with this insufferably frisky man. “Mmmn, Sidon?” You asked through her groggy haze. “Yes, my love?” he continued to pepper your with neck, jaw and cheek kisses. “Where are our children?” He paused at that. “You think I would be so shameless as to _make love_ to you in front of our children?” he purred, moving to nip at her ear. “I suppose you’re right, but it wouldn’t be the first time with a close call,” she conceded with a smirk, “but sweet, I have a question.” He pulled back to look down at her, his eyes silently urging to ask whatever needed to be asked. “Green flowers, huh?” His brow furrowed, as her words threw him off for one tick, before he realized exactly what his wife was talking about. “Hm, yes. A regal color fitting for my lovely spouse and queen of my heart”. “Do you know what green means?” she laughed. “Of course. I know my gardening, dear. I am, as you say, an expert. Nowhere as good as my father-in-law with his green thumb but I can dream”. You snorted, tucking your head underneath his chin as his own soft laugh rumbled through his chest and vibrated against your small frame. You pulled back, a mirthful sigh escaping past your smiling lips. And then both of your eyes met. Glazed brown with hints of amber, meeting each other. The sun and the moon. The raw emotion in his caught you off guard. You were usually able to read his moods after years of marriage and establishing a family, but this…this was different. This was deeper emotion from the depths of his soul that he would rarely show you. The last time you saw something this vulnerable was on the anniversary of his sister’s death, when you found out about your first pregnancy. Sidon saw that day as a blessing in disguise, and wept tears of joy.

“My darling,” he started, tucking a lock of your dark hair behind her ear, “my moon, my queen, my heart, you have made my life **rich** with hope, and something else I never thought I would have in this lifetime; you have given me a family—a precious, _**beautiful**_ family. Both with our children, and helping me salvage my relationship and the memories with my family. You are my new beginning, and I have no doubt I will be with you until the end.” You felt her throat tighten up, as the sting of tears touched her eyes. “So yes, darling. Green it is,” he finished, his lips pulled back into a soft smile. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it before placing her chaste kisses on his palm and fingers. “Sidon, sweet—”. “Thank you,” he cupped your face in both of his hands and leaned down to press a kiss against her forehead. “Oh, you _sap! I don’t want to cry on your special day_ _”_ , you said as you let out a watery laugh, a few tears escaping down your cheeks. Sidon moved his hand to brush them away with his thumb. _I love you._ _They had said that to each other so many times before, but this was a time where both already knew what they felt. It didn’t have to be said in these intimate moments._ You grasped his face in your own small hands and pulled him down so you could place soft, fluttering kisses against the flush under his eyes, on his nose—his lips. Everywhere you could reach. You pulled back after a few moments, remembering the last gift you had prepared for today. “Still, it was rather fitting of you to choose a green flower.” “But of course. I thought—”. “No, I mean,” your eyes shifted to the side she mercilessly failed at trying to hold back a smile, “for another reason.” Sidon’s eyes narrowed, and she could almost hear the gears in his mind spinning. _He always was so analytical, wasn’t he?_

Then it finally clicked in his head. _Fertility. Of course. Green!_ “No,” the whispered word rushed from his lips. “Are you…you’re not…” Her eyes flicked up to meet his. “ _Yes! I found out not too long ago, but I was waiting for the right time._ “My god…you’re pregnant.” You nodded, letting her radiating smile take over her face. “When—?” “Well, you do know how to treat a lady right, especially on Mother’s Day.” Sidon sat up, running a hand over his face before turning to face his beaming spouse once more. He was speechless. You giggled and sat up to climb into his lap. You took his face in your hands and pressed your forehead to his, “So yes, my love, green it is,” she teased with his words from earlier. He barked out a laugh before standing from the sofa with you in his arms. You wrapped your legs around his narrow, yet lean waist as he spun her around. “Green it is!” he exclaimed, a certain familiar glint coming into his eye. Oh, you knew that look all too well. It was the most alluring mix of affection and trust and heat all rolled into one. The same look he gave you at your wedding day, and during every holiday, birthday, anniversary, vacation, etc. “What names did you have in mind, my sweet?” “I figured if it’s a boy, we could name him after my father, but if it’s a girl, I was always fond of the name Mipha.” Sidon looked down at your hopeful eyes with an equally beaming smile, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Those would be excellent names. Thank you, my love. I couldn’t have asked for a better gift for today than what you have already given me.” You blushed at his impassioned response. _Yep, he always does make a lady feel special_. As he headed off in the direction of their bedroom, with You cradled in his arms—her eyes mirrored his exactly. _I love you, and I always will._ Sometimes, words were not needed between the two of them. Sometimes, soulmates just know, and this? His love for you? Your love for him? This, they would always know, without question.


End file.
